Some Kind of Monster
by bluetigre
Summary: AU Dean is turned into a baby and taken. Raised in a hell dimension by a demon. Now Sam and John have to find him. But will who they find be the Dean they knew? Full summary inside.Angsty!Sam hurt!Dean protective!Sam and John!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm new at this so please tell me what I did wrong and how to make it better!

Your comments are greatly appreciated

Summary: Well I got this idea from Angel when Angel's son, Conner, was taken from him when he was a baby and raised in hell's dimension. When he came back he was a teenager in only a matter of months was it? I don't really remember but I hope that you get the point. No need for you to know what I'm talking about hopefully everything will be explained. Now just imagine this happens to Dean. What would happen with an added twist of my own?

Disclaimer: would I be here if I owned anything? Seriously think about it...

* * *

It started as any other hunt but ended like no other.

Sam cradled Dean's shaking body close to his: His hands covering a gaping hole on his brother's side, willing the wounds to stop pouring out blood.

He feared this was the end, but then violently shook the thought from his head. Everything would be okay; Dean would be okay, just as long as his father got here, SOON! He silently prayed to the god that he believed in, but that Dean didn't, to help.

THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING!

Where was his father? He just got Dean back, only to lose him once more. But this time permanently, from a place where people usually don't come back. Not like last time, last time was a different place and different story.

Tears welled in his eyes, he started to rock Dean and whisper comforting words in his ear.

Choking gasps came from Dean's mouth. This worried Sam to a tenfold.

Finally, the familiar rumble of his father's truck reached his ears. The truck halted next to him and his father jumped out of his seat and kneeled next to Sam.

"God Sam, how could this have happened?" his father breathed out in a shaking whisper. Sam didn't reply as he and his dad lifted Dean to set him in the back seat. Whimpers of pain escaped Dean's lips and Sam did his best to soothe him. Sam sat in the back seat with Dean's head on his lap, his own hands covered with his brother's blood still trying to stop the bleeding, by putting pressure on the gushing wounds, but failing miserably.

"Dad hurry, I don't know if he'll make it, even for someone like him he's lost a lot of blood."

"Don't worry Sam, you know Dean, he's a fighter, he'll make it like always."

'_But he isn't exactly the same Dean anymore, now is he?' _Chided a voice in Sam's head.

Nonetheless, John slammed his foot on the gas breaking laws and records everywhere. He knew Dean wasn't in good shape and needed to reach a hospital fast!

After what seemed like the most excruciating minutes of his life he saw the too familiar building of a hospital and pulled up to the emergency entrance. Both of them pulled Dean through the doors screaming for someone to help. Dean was taken from their arms, placed on a stretcher, and wheeled away.

A nurse to fill out the forms, and answer questions stopped them abruptly. John did so in a record time knowing this routine too well. They sat in the waiting room doing just that, waiting, which was all they could do wait and pray.

* * *

Confused? Angry? Disappointed? Scared? Happy? Bored? Hungry?

So am I! Let me know what you think, and don't worry things will be explained.


	2. End and Begin

7 Months Earlier

"So what does this thing do again?" asked Dean through a stuffed nose. He just recently got sick after they had been hunting what they thought was a snow yeti but turned out to be a crazy haired man.

What a waste that had been. All that came from it was Dean getting one of the most horrible illnesses known to man…a cold.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the way Dean's voice sounded. Unfortunately, for Sam, Dean was never in a good mood when he was sick and laughing at him was the worst thing he could do.

He never saw Dean launching at him with a deadly weapon in his hands. A Pillow. Next thing he knew Dean was on top of him blows coming down on him, all over his face and smothering him. He tried to get away but failed. Once Dean tires, himself out, he is able to crawl away.

Dean's breath comes out in harsh swallows as he tried to get air into his tired lungs. The image reminded Sam of a fish out of water gasping for breath so much so that he can't help himself but laugh until his sides are aching. Dean isn't too happy about this and glares at his brother. Sam takes the hint and tries to get his laughter under control.

"So I see you didn't learn your lesson, bitch"

It takes everything Sam has not to laugh once more. But realizes just how serious his brother is and quickly the humor leaves the room. They sit in awkward silence for what seems like forever but then Dean finally cracks and lets out his own hoarse laughter, Sam joins him and he doesn't remember a time when they have laughed so hard together over nothing.

The laughing fit is finally finished on both ends and from there on its all business.

Sam starts "Every so often people go missing they are never found again dead or alive"

"Okay and this makes it our kind of job because…?"

"Because Dean every person that has ever been missing disappeared from an abandoned elementary school, they went in after hearing the stories of it being hunted and would go in with a friend or something and then would disappear with no trace what so ever."

"So you think it could be some unhappy elementary kid that got time out and takes his revenge on whoever is around?

Sam just rolls his eyes and shakes his head "No, it's a bit more complicated than that, every person that has ever gone missing has been male age 19-30 but the thing is no EMF has ever picked up anything there".

"That's odd" Dean ponders "Maybe we should check this out tonight?"

"No Dean I don't think you should go out right now you're sick man".

"It's just a cold" Dean cuts in.

"Still you're not on your best at this moment what if something happens?"

"It's not like I haven't been on a hunt before with a cold, and alone may I add".

At that, Sam can't help but feel a pang of guilt, if he wasn't off at college his brother would have never needed to hunt sick.

"Well that was then this is now, you should rest at least tonight and we could go tomorrow, do a little more research know what we're getting ourselves into?"

"You can stay here if you like princess but I am going out with or without you," he stated flatly.

Sam knows it's just a cold and what could possibly go wrong? Then why did he have this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was horribly wrong?

"Fine we'll go" he caves.

So they head out half an hour later to the abandoned elementary.


	3. The End of This Era

Disclaimer: I'm poor, so what do you think?

* * *

The impala's growl was quickly shut off as Dean and Sam reached the school. Dean opened his door to get out but was quickly stopped by vicious coughs erupting form his chest. The coughs made his whole body quiver.

Worried, Sam came next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean quickly shook off the hand and straightened up.

"Dean I really think we should come back another day, your cold is getting worse" pleaded Sam.

"I'm fine Sammy"

"But Dean..."

"I said I'm fine!"

Sam didn't push the argument knowing how stubborn his brother is.

They jumped a fence to enter the school, Dean slightly behind Sam, his movements where getting sluggish and slow. Sam kept shooting worried glances toward Dean but Dean just ignored him and focused on the job.

"Where did most of the people disappear from?" asked Dean trying to distract himself from the ache in his chest.

"The auditorium"

They found it in no time considering the huge size of it. The doors weren't locked and they entered quickly and cautiously.

"Maybe we should split up" suggested Dean, Sam agreed knowing he would get nowhere if he argued.

Dean entered a door near the bottom of the stage it took him to the backstage. It was dusty and old with junk sprawled everywhere. He moved some things from the entrance and dust erupted, assaulting his face. The dust sent him into another coughing fit.

Because of the distraction he never heard his oncoming attacker.

Claws ripped through his arm sending a white hot pain throughout his body. He fell to the ground and reached for his gun but found that it had been thrown across the room.

He finally saw the face of his assailant and it sent chills to his core. The demon, as it turned out to be, had blue blazing eyes that glowed. He had a smile that showed off his blood stained teeth that were all very sharp looking.

It looked at Dean with anticipation and licked its lips in what Dean thought looked a lot like hunger.

He called out for Sam hoping to warn him. He clutched his shoulder where the demon had slashed through his flesh; the pain grew intensely with every waking moment.

But then, the claw marks started to glow unnaturally, the pain suddenly stopped and he felt a warm sensation instead of pain. It spread throughout him and all he could do was fall into the warmth.

Sam heard his brother's shout and knew he was in trouble. He sprinted to the backstage entrance and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. The demon picked up his brother, his no longer 28 year old brother but what he thought might be his month old brother.

The demon looked at him and smiled; "maybe he will be different, not as weak as the others".

A portal from thin air appeared. It stepped to walk inside of it. Sam rushed him only to find himself thrown into the air by an invisible force and smashing into a table. The demon started talking but his attention was directed to baby Dean "Perhaps you will survive and not die like the rest of them" he cooed, almost fatherly.

"DEAN!" Sam cried out as the demon made his last steps into the portal taking Dean with him and away from all of this realm's existence.

* * *

I hope you like it

Review! I really do like reviews they're like drugs you just want more and more!)

I probably scared you, sorry.


	4. Lost Hope

Disclaimer: If I owned Dean the first thing I would do to him is tie him to a bed, and he would be helpless, but since I don't all I can do is dream.

_Enjoy_

* * *

Sam scrambled to his feet as best as he could with his ribs killing him, he suspected some might be busted. He limped to the spot his brother and the demon had vanished. He fell to his knees and struck the ground in defeat.

_What would happen to Dean now? Would he suffer and die like the rest of them?_

**No.** He would not let that happen, he would get Dean back no matter what. Then and there, he vowed to, no matter what the cost.

He collected Dean's things that must have fallen off him when he was changed. He put Dean's pendant around his neck and other things into his pockets.

_First things first, _he thought _research._

2 Weeks Later

It had been the two longest weeks of his life. He found out about the demon but not much that could actually help him.

The demon was unnamed; its MO was turning male adults into babies (which he already knew). It turned out that the demon slept with a human woman. She gave birth to a half-demon, half-human boy.

Soon after the baby was born, the demon killed the woman and raised its child. When the boy grew up, he was malicious and evil terrorizing entire towns. The people grew sick of living in fear and devised a plan.

He didn't have the weaknesses of regular demons like holy water, salt, and no pain at the word Christo or devil's trap. However, he did have the weaknesses of a human, pain, needs and wants and the one that ended his life: Love.

He fell in love with a young woman; the people found out about this and used her against him. They captured and killed him a slow agonizing death making him suffer even more than any other demon because he wasn't just any other demon.

The demon found out of his son's demise and got revenge on those who were involved. Killing first their families, their friends then ultimately them.

The demon still grieving his son's lose took refuge in some ruins. Centuries later, an elementary school was built in that spot. Whenever a young boy would part from his group the demon would snatch him up to take him to his home.

He attempted to make the child his own and raised it as so. But the child could not live in the environment or lifestyle and would soon after die.

The body of the child he left where it fell dead. Creatures and monsters that lived there would devour the child's body eating even the bones and hair leaving no trace, destroying all existence that the child was ever alive other than in the parents' hearts.

After so many boys disappeared, less and less people enrolled their children there and it was closed down. But of course, there were always curious couples out there for the demon.

Sam was teetering over the edge of a meltdown. His thoughts always plaguing him.

_What if Dean died? He would never know and he would never see him again._

Somehow, he had a feeling something worse was happening.

No males had disappeared from the time Dean was taken, meaning he was still alive, giving him hope, but for how long?

He contacted practically everyone they knew and no one knew how to help. He had one hope left his father.

_But what if his father didn't answer like all the other times? What then? What hope was there left that he would ever see Dean again_?

He punched in the familiar numbers on his phone. He held his breathe at every ring. The familiar horrible voice of his dad's voice mail came up and then all that he had been holding in was released.

Choking sobs and tears escaped from him

"Dad…pplease…please hhelp mme" he stuttered. "Dean's been taken and I…I ddon't know what to do! Please dad please! I nneed your help…Dean needs you."

He closed the phone and sank into the bed that was in the cheap motel room he had been residing in. He grabbed the pillow and buried his face.

That had been his last hope, but his last hope had been too much of an asshole to answer his goddamn phone to realize his sons needed him.

John entered his motel room and lay in his bed thinking he would sleep for a month. That last hunt had really wiped him out.

He heard his phone beep 'new voice mail' he looked at his phone and saw it was Sam. He was going to ignore it and go to sleep but something made him worry about his youngest boy being in trouble and so he listened.

What he heard stopped his heart.

His baby boy was begging him to help him. It broke his heart in two he didn't know what to do, stay away to protect him or help him find Dean, his first-born son. This tore him in half.

He got up from bed, allthoughts of sleep gone_. _He packed his duffel, checked out of his room and headed to where he knew Sam was.

Sam lay in bed for hours nearly a whole day. He had given up and didn't have the strength to go on anymore. Without Dean, he really didn't see a reason to keep going on anymore. Even the thought of getting revenge for Jessica or a normal life didn't make him budge.

Then there came a soft but strong knock at the door. He didn't want to answer it but thought it might be the owner asking him how many more days he was going to stay. So he hauled his body off of the bed and went to answer the door.

He stood paralyzed gawking at his dad in front of him. His dad offered him a weak smile as he entered and closed the door behind him. Sam stood for a while longer, then launched at his father to grip him in a strong embrace. Once again he started sobbing like there was no tomorrow. John held his son with a strong grip.

He soothed his son as best as he could by brushing his hair with his fingers. Promising words of 'everything will be okay' and that he 'will make it all better', just as he use to when Sam was a little boy and had nightmares but most often than not it was Dean that was the one reassuring him and comforting him until he went back to sleep.

After his sobs subsided, John finally asked, "What happened?" and so Sam told him everything.

* * *

I think this has been one of my longest chapters yet

Tell me what you think please! Suggestions? Anything you wanna see or don't wanna see let me know!

And if you're wondering how John found Sam, well John has his ways.

Cause reviews are like crack…I mean candy not addicting drugs, of course not, what do you take me for?


	5. Could It Be?

6 months later

John sighed deeply he was at a loss of what to do. They had tried everything, asked everyone but nothing happened. It was now 6 months, 6 fucking months that his son was with that thing, being 'raised' by it.

He had given up hope nearly 3 months ago of ever getting his son back but for the sake of Sam he pretended to still have hope and kept going.

Sam entered the motel room with a look of despondency on his face. John knew that he hadn't found a thing but still asked "Anything?"

"Not a thing" replied Sam in a tired voice.

_When was the last time any of them had gotten a full nights rest? Who knew._

"Sam I don't think we're ever going to get Dean back maybe we should…"

"No!" Sam cut him off "You can't give up on Dean! We'll find him."

"Sam it's been 6 months do you really think Dean's alright?"

"He has to be".

"Who knows what the demon has done to him and if we ever did get him back he wouldn't be the same, being raised in that godforsaken place by that monster. And he would be a different age if you said he changed him into a baby, you couldn't raise him from scratch." John tried to explain.

"I could try! Unlike you, this is just like you, why am I not surprised this topic would eventually come up" Sam sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John demanded, at Sam's silence John roared in anger

"What the fuck do you fucking mean Sam!"

The tension was finally taking its toll on both of them and they did what they always did when they were irritated with the other, 'till they couldn't take it anymore.

"You always leave when things get too hard! That's what I meant! You give up after things don't go your way! Or else you take it out on Dean but since he's not here you're just going to fucking give up on him after all the times he stuck with you, even when it was hopeless!" Sam exploded.

"No Sam that's not it! I just know when I'm beat and when to stay down!"

"Well you know what dad, the door's fucking open so you can just fucking leave if finding your son doesn't seem worth your time!"

At that John walked towards the door and heard Sam say through his clenched teeth "I thought so" he turned to Sam to say something but thought better of it and walked out the door. He needed to cool down and being around someone as hotheaded as he was, was not going to help.

He saw the pain in Sam and saw how he was slowly breaking down he felt the exact same way. He had to leave but didn't want to face Sam, so he thought of another way.

John entered the room with a six-pack of beer. He found Sam on the laptop as usual.

"Sam I'm sorry, I guess it's just been so long and it just got to me."

Sam glared at him at first but then his face softened.

"It's okay dad I know what you mean, sorry I snapped at you."

John handed Sam a beer and took one himself

"It'll all work out son".

"Yeah I hope so."

They sat in a comfortable silence sipping their beers. On Sam's second beer, Sam slumped down into unconsciousness. John tucked him in bed hopefully the drugs in Sam's system would put him out long enough for him to get a full nights rest and enough time for him to get far away.

He wrote a note and left it on his bed for Sam to find. He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. He stopped and turned to look back at Sam and got a strange sense of déjà vu remembering the time he had left Dean.

He hoped Sam would be okay and this obsession would not consume him. Not realizing the irony in his thoughts of how his own obsession for finding his wife's killer had consumed him and destroyed his only remaining family.

With one last look, he gave a sigh and closed the door behind him and he headed for his truck.

Sam woke midday he felt refreshed and well rested. He turned to look at the bed next to his and was surprised to find it empty. "Huh" he got up and saw the note on the bed. His blood boiled with rage and hurt.

_How could his father just leave him like that? How could he do this to him? To Dean?_

He paced the small room reading the note over and over again. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out to the nearest bar. He sulked sitting in the darkest corner of the bar avoiding people and people doing the same. He took drink after drink, beer after beer and shot after shot 'till closing time.

He stumbled out heading towards the Impala in the parking lot. He walked, more like staggered, by an alley and came to a stop. He stared into the alley and staring back at him was a gaping hole, a portal. Instantly he felt himself sober up quickly. He hid behind a dumpster peaking up slightly to see what would come out. After what seemed like an eternity but really was only a few seconds, a figure emerged.

A shocking realization came to him that it was the demon that had taken Dean. Anger and dread filled him just as the whiskey had earlier tonight. Just as he was about to pounce on the demon another figure emerged. All the air left his lungs.

It was Dean.

Only…something was different he didn't look the age of 28 almost 30 he looked just as young as Sam, 24. His hair was longer up to his shoulders making him look more like an adolescent. His clothes were tattered and dirty as if different dirty rags were sewn together. He had no shoes and his feet were as dark as the "clothes" he wore. But his attire was the last thing his attention was focused on. What worried him was the look on his face. Slight curiosity was expressed as he examined his surroundings.

What he really saw were his hardened, cold, _blue _eyes.

Realization came to him that this was not the Dean that he grew up with. No, this was a different Dean, raised by a monster facing horrors unknown to humankind. Lost in his thought Sam didn't realize that they started walking towards to where he was hidden.

Next thing he knew, he was face to face with the demon. A huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well look whose here to welcome us Dean, your brother."

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion "My what?"

"Your brother Dean" it replied calmly.

"But I don't have a …"he trailed off staring intently at Sam. Sam just stared back speechless not knowing what to say. A look of recognition crossed Dean's face "S-Sam-my?"

Sam's spell of silence was broken at the sound of his brother's voice calling him by his childhood nickname that he hated to be called, but during the time his brother was gone, he came to desperately miss.

"Yeah Dean it's me, it's Sammy."

"Well isn't this sweet "the demon mocked "Sorry to end this reunion so early but Dean it's time to go."

"Yes father".

They started to walk away from Sam but he grabbed Dean's wrist it felt cold compared to his warm fingers.

"Please Dean don't go, don't go with that thing, it isn't your father please."

"Dean let's go, now" growled the demon getting annoyed by this pesky human.

Dean recognized his father's tone and yanked his hand from Sam's hold.

"Dean, no, please, he's nothing of yours! I'm your brother!" Sam pleaded.

Dean just glared at Sam with his now blue eyes and said monotonously "I don't know you."

Sam gasped and watched as the demon and Dean rounded the corner and disappeared.

"You are not to go near him, ever" the demon instructed.

Dean nodded thinking of what had just happened.

"What was that?" the demon asked.

"Yes sir" replied Dean.

"Good. Now let's see what we can do for fun around here" An evil smirk marring his features.

Sam grappled his phone from his pocket "Please pick up, please pick up" he chanted.

"Sam the reason why I did what I did" his father started "is because"

"Dad stop" he cut off "don't worry about it if you hadn't done that I would've never found him."

"Found who? Dean? Did you find Dean?" There was joy in his scruffy voice.

"Yeah dad I found him."

"Is he okay? How is he? Let me talk to him."

"…"

"Sam what's going on? Is he hurt?"

"No dad it's not that…well he's not here with me at this moment."

"What the hell are you talking about Sam? I thought you said you found him!" John shouted.

"Well I did, but now he's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" as well as angry he was getting frustrated.

"With the demon" came Sam's reply.

"WHAT!" Sam had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Didn't you try to stop him?"

Now that he thought about it, he realized he hadn't tried that hard he just stood by as they left.

"Tell me what happened" John demanded.

Sam told his father what happened.

* * *

Thanks all who reviewed! It means a lot!


	6. Thrash Unreal

I don't even know what I'm doing anymore

Any who well this took a while to update sorry about that.

Well here it is.

* * *

Maybe it was his nice clothes and car, maybe it was his smug face or maybe it was the way the guy looked at him as if he were dirt that made Dean break into the guy's home. But either way the first thing he did once inside was find the man that looked at him with such repulse.

Who the hell did this man think he was? Looking at him as if he were scum. He wasn't self-conscious of his looks and by no means was he vain. Growing up with no humans around he never learned their mannerisms. So what would he care what they thought of him?

Yet a feeling buried inside him, like a memory he couldn't remember, made him feel what he didn't know was called embarrassment.

He didn't like this feeling if made him feel bad about himself, made him want to be someone different. Made him want to be invisible, not there. This feeling caused him to feel something he _was _familiar with, anger. Anger towards this human who thought he was better than him.

He would show him who was better.

Once he found the master bedroom he thought of the ways he could make him suffer. The man was asleep, ignorant to the world and what was about to happen. Next to him just as ignorant lay was what he presumed was his wife. This would be fun.

The closet door caught his attention he opened it and found a large room filled with large amounts of clothes that would make any spoiled teenager squeal with joy. He got two ties, already knowing how he would use them and proceeded towards the sleeping forms.

He roughly grabbed the man by his pajama top and easily lifted him out of bed. Of course the man was instantly awoken by the jostling and let out a scream of surprise. Dean quickly clamped a hand over the man's mouth. Not quick enough though because his wife awoke at the sound of her husband's scream.

"Honey..wah?" a little slow on the intake still foggy with sleep.

Dean struck the man in the face, who instantly went limp. The woman's eyes went wide in terror she was about to let out a scream but this time he was quick enough. He put his weight on top of hers to keep her from escaping he used the tie that he had taken and used it as a gag. He ripped the sheets from the bed into strips and used them to tie the woman's hands and feet. He then did the same to the unconscious man.

The women sobbed and shook, her cries now muffled by the tie. He ignored her and went straight to the man. He slapped his face to waken him.

"What's going on who are you? What do you want?"

Dean gave him a calculating look, but then he just smiled a cold, dead smile. The man's fear grew a tenfold at the sight of the smile knowing it was not a good one.

"Please what do you want? Do you want money? Just take it! Take whatever you want! Please don't hurt us!" he pleaded.

Dean seemed to ignore him and just placed the gag on his mouth. He stepped out of the room. The house was clean and elegant. The sight of everything made him sick. He went into the dining room and picked up one of the chairs that seemed to be used only for special occasions. He took it back to the bedroom and placed the woman on it and then he straddled her lap.

She let out muffled shrieks.

He took out a deadly looking dagger from one of his sleeves. He turned to look at the man's reaction and saw fear and pleading eyes: this made him smile. He turned his full attention to the woman. He looked at the blade then at the woman, her eyes lit with terror, knowing what he planned to do with the weapon.

Dean looked down at her flimsy night gown and tore it off easily. Her naked body was exposed and he surveyed it but today he wasn't here for that. The lady underneath him shook and trembled at this exposure. Incessant tears leaked from her eyes. The man glared at him, fear replaced with fury. Dean took the blade and skillfully carved symbols above both of her breasts as the metal dug into her flesh bringing up blood, she cried out in pain, fresh tears erupting.

"Stop hurting her you sick son of a bitch!" said but was muffled by the gag.

Dean just ignored him remembering a time when something similar was done to him. He was younger and did not cry as much as this woman was. It angered and disgusted him how weak this human was, making him dig the blade harder into her skin causing more moans of pain and more blood to pour.

Watching the blood trail down her breasts to her stomach past her legs and onto the floor fueled his insides with joy. Finishing the symbols he got up from her lap and stood behind her. He placed the blade on her throat. The man tried pleading once again.

Dean slowly dragged the blade all the way across her throat, getting satisfaction from the gurgling noises that came from her mouth. The stricken, mortified look on the man's face was the best for him. He removed the man's gag.

"You monster! You fucking monster!"Dean had been called worse things by his father so these words didn't even faze him, even when the man broke down sobbing, promising that he would pay. He received satisfaction from what he had just done.

Having heard enough of the man he took aim at the man's heart with the dagger and was just about to plunge it in when he heard banging on the door.

"Dad, mom! What's going on?"A boy of about 10 years old burst through the door. His eye instantly fell upon his mother's bloodied form and was instantly at her side. "Mommy! Please mommy don't be dead! Please!" he begged. Shaking her limp form and hugging her.

"Daniel get out of here now!" the man yelled at his son. But before the boy even had time to register the words that were said to him Dean grabbed him by his throat. He held the boy in the air by his throat. The boy was turning redder and redder by the second, eyes bulging gasping for breath.

"No! Not my son, please not my son! Let him go he has nothing to do with anything!"

His words of course were ignored.

Soon after the boy stopped squirming he dropped his dead body to the floor.

"You monster!" started the man again.

"Yeah yeah" Dean said he was getting bored with this man now.

As he did before he took aim for the man's heart.

"Please no!" the man said one last time.

Dean punctured through the flesh and tissue into his heart; he gave a fierce twist of the dagger. The man gasped in pain but quickly went still. Dean was fascinated by the blood; he dipped his fingertips in the warm blood and brought it to his lips. He savored the taste in his mouth.

He saw that they had a bathroom in their bedroom and went inside. He decided to take a shower. Cautiously he turned the knobs turning on shooting sprays of water. He had some vague idea how things worked here. He had watched several hours of television that showed him pretty much everything about this world.

It was very different from the place he grew up.

An entirely different world.

He took off his clothes as he had seen the TV people do and stepped inside. The water felt refreshing on his skin. Washing away the years of dirt, grime and blood. The water ran down the drain black. He used soap to wash away the remaining dirt from his hair and body.

No one however had warned him about the dangers of soap and open eyes. He felt a burning, stinging sensation that made his eyes water. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain and rubbed them with his fisted hands. This was not the most painful thing he had ever felt, it was far from it but it still 'stung like a bitch' he learned this of course from his new teacher, TV.

The water helped to wash away the hurt and soon it was gone. He looked at the soap as if it had betrayed him and threw it against the wall wishing it was alive and could fell pain so he could teach it a lesson. Once he felt clean he shut off the water and dried himself off with a towel.

He left his old, dirty 'clothes' in search for something better. He walked into the closet ignoring the bodies as he passed by them. He found some jeans, a black t-shirt and some black boats. Just as he finished dressing a box caught his attention. He opened it revealing a black, leather jacket. This was definitely hisstyle. He slipped it on and looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. He grinned at what he saw but then frowned.

Ever since arriving here he realized that mostly females had their hair long. And he was no girl. He went into the bathroom finding scissors. He grabbed a handful of his hair and cut off what he could. It was not up to his shoulders anymore but barely passing his ears. Now he was satisfied with the way he looked.

He stepped out of the bathroom but quickly stopped once he was in the bedroom.

A little boy younger than Daniel by the looks of it 5 or 6 sat next to his brother's body, silently crying. He looked up at Dean with big, green, teary, eyes. Those eyes, they reminded Dean of someone but of whom he could not place a name.

The boy sniffed his runny nose and asked him "Why won't Danny wake up? Did I make him mad at me? I promise I'll be good"

Dean's first instinct was to kill this boy, no matter how innocent he was, but for some reason at the moment he couldn't seem to be able to. Instead he just answered the boy truthfully.

"Hate to break it to you kid but your brother's dead" he started feeling a pang in his chest but quickly pushed it away.

"Dead? B-but...d-do you mean like when grandma went to heaven?

Dean nodded.

At that the child started to wail. "H-he c-can't be d-dead! H-he s-said b-because he was my big b-brother he would always take care of m-me!"

Those words struck him deep and this time he couldn't push away the pang instead it grew spreading and engulfing him. He reached towards the boy, the boy afraid backed away from him.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" he said softly, very unlike him. He seemed to believe him and didn't move out of his grasp.

He picked up the small boy and patted his back as the boy cried on his shoulder.

"Don't worry everything will be okay" he assured, who? He did not know.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"S-sean"

"Don't worry Sean, things will get better, I promise."

He stroked Sean's hair to soothe him. And then...

'Snap' came the sound from Sean's small neck as he broke it.

Quick and painless that was all that he could give the little boy for what he had done to his family.

He laid Sean next to Daniel. Two brothers lying side by side. This thought seemed to bring up something inside his mind, something pushed away and forgotten.

Memories flashed before his eyes. A little boy so much like Sean was running towards him. The boy had a wide grin as he called out "Dean". He'd never remembered a time when anyone had ever run _towards_ him.

The only person or rather thing that he had ever gotten a hint of emotion was from his father. But he was still a demon and they aren't really known for being all 'sharing and caring.'

Dean had no clue what was happening to him and ran out of the house as fast as he could. He kept running for miles not caring where he was going he just needed to get away. Away from what he had done. His mind and emotions were raging and he couldn't comprehend any of it. So he just kept running.

* * *

It's like 12:30(am or pm I get those two confused when it comes to 12. The night time one.) Right now and I am tired so sorry for the grammar and stuff.

To get an idea of what his hair looks like now just think of Alec maybe slightly shorter.

Please review if you like or not, whatevs.


	7. Wait What?

Hello there, my name _is _Eric Kripke, and yes, I own the boys and everything Supernatural. Then what am I doing here you ask. Well…uh…umm…okay fine! You caught me, I am not Eric Kripke and sadly, I own nothing. Yeah, I would not be here if I _did_ own anything.

This took really, really long to update, sorry I'm lazy.

--

Here they were sitting in a crappy motel room, yet again.

And once again, they had no clue as to where Dean was or how to get him back.

"So how did he look again?" John asked.

"I don't know, different, younger, like Dean but then not like Dean."

"That doesn't make sense, what do you mean he looks like Dean but then doesn't?"

"I don't know," Sam said exasperated.

He was getting annoyed by John and his questioning and the fact that his father had given up and abandoned him (and Dean) earlier was not making him love his father much at the moment.

"We should go look for him," Sam suggested.

"No"

"What? Why?"

"The demon will make its presence known, all demons do eventually…" he trailed off not wanting to say aloud what sign they had to wait for to find the demon and Dean.

"So what you're saying is wait until it kills someone?"

"You have a better idea, other than just blindly searching wasting time as they get farther away?"

At the lack of response, "Let's get some rest maybe by morning something will show up".

"I hope so."

The old abandoned, hotel was dark, empty, cold and falling apart from the outside and inside…just like him. Maybe that is why he took comfort from the place. It reminded him of him. He walked up the unsteady, creaking stairs to the fifth floor. The thought that the floor he was stepping on could collapse at any second did not worry him a bit. It actually did the opposite.

There were several doors in the hall of the hotel; he chose the one at the end of the hall. There was an old, dirty bed but he ignored it, his eyes landing on the closet door. He entered it and closed the door. It was small and pitch black inside, unsettling for any human. But not for him. It was stuffy inside, almost like being inside of a coffin, he didn't care. He huddled into a ball in the corner of the tiny closet. It reminded him so much of home that he fell into a deep slumber he wasn't sure he wanted to wake from.

Sam woke with a gasp. "No no no" what he had just seen couldn't have happened. Dean would never do that to another human being, _willingly_.

"Sam what happened?" his father's loud voice suddenly rasped.

"I…uh….I" not sure how to tell his father.

"You what Sam?"

"I saw Dean"

"What do you mean you saw Dean? How?"

"I think I had a vision"

"A vision? What did you see?" His father seemed unfazed by the confession of him having visions. And really, he was grateful of this not ready to face all the questioning in store for him.

"D-Dean he murdered a family" even just saying the words perturbed his soul. Was the old Dean really gone? Had the demon really destroyed his brother he once knew and loved into some kind of monster?

No, he remembered the recognition in Dean's face. He saw how distraught Dean was in his vision, his brother was still in there. And he would get him back.

--

I know this was a short chapter but I just wanted to at least update something. Hopefully more will come soon.

Please review and I'll write more.


	8. Things Will Get Better, I Swear!

Disclaimer: *sigh* you probably already know I don't own anything (I don't even own a soul…no, wait a second, I do! I do own a soul, come to think about it I own three souls, yay me!)

Well this chapter is at least longer than the last one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a warm gentle hand stroking his hair and he leaned into the touch. It was comforting and familiar. He opened his bleary eyes and found he was no longer in his dark hiding place but on the bed, he had earlier dismissed. His father was standing above him.

"Dad?" his father stared down into his face as if studying him. He couldn't read his father's mood and at not getting any response, he talked again.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Dean had no answer for him. He lowered his eyes to the mattress.

"You know earlier today I was very pleased to find out that you had killed your first humans. They're different aren't they? Different from all the others things you have killed before. I was proud of you doing what you were raised to do" he said this with a smile on his face that soon faded.

"But then I find that you ran to hid here. I was curious as to why, and when I got here I felt something, and do you know what I felt?" he said looking Dean straight in the eyes. Dean shook his head.

"I felt guilt" he said the last word with distaste on his tongue.

"Tell me Dean do you regret what you did? Are you feeling bad about it? Do you wish you could take it back?" He asked in a dark tone, that Dean didn't like one bit.

"N-no…no, I don't regret it"

"Really? Because I think otherwise. I think your emotions are affecting you."

"No they're not!"

"Don't lie to me Dean; they're pulsing through your entire body just like your blood is!" the demon spewed.

"I don't know what's happening to me, okay! It's this place! These people that make no sense! I don't like it here. Please take us back home it was a mistake coming."

Dean felt a sharp sting on his cheek, the force of the slap knocked his head sideways. The sudden surprise of it rather than the pain made his eyes water.

"Be quiet and listen to what I say. I raised you. I brought you up since you were a baby. I taught you. Kept you safe and kept you alive. I am your father and as your father, you owe your life to me. I own you. This would make you my son as well as my property. And as my property, you will do what I say and not question me! You will never tell me that anything I've ever done is a mistake" he grabbed Dean's jaw roughly with one hand. "Do you understand?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically. Knowing very well the wrath of his father.

Without his permission, a tear slid down his cheek.

His father's face softened. The hand roughly holding Dean's jaw released its grip and gently wiped the tear away.

"Now Dean you know I don't like to hurt you. You know I do it for your own good."

Dean nodded.

"Good. Now get rid of those tears, you know that crying is for the weak."

Dean rubbed at his eyes. "It'll get better Dean, I promise. You'll get used to things here, like you use to be, you'll see." Some of these humans are actually very fun." Then with a blink of an eye he was gone leaving Dean alone in an abandoned hotel room, on an old bed.

His current location actually made him feel comfortable. He decided he would make this his new home.

'_You'll get used to things here, like you use to be'_

The words echoed in his brain wondering what his father had meant.

"Like you use to be" what did he mean? He had never even been here before, not long enough to get used to or else he would remember. He rubbed his sore jaw that would surely bruise from where his father grabbed him. Normally being grabbed such a way wouldn't even hurt him. But when it came to his father, even a single scratch would take weeks to heal fully.

"Are you sure that's them Sam?"

"Yes I'm sure that's them, that's who I saw Dean…kill"

There was no doubt about it, the pictures on the TV screen showing the pictures of the family that was murdered was definitely the family he saw in his vision.

"At least this gives a location on where he has been, or still could be" his father was trying to be optimistic.

_Yeah something good came out the innocent family's death. They were closer to finding Dean. Yay awesome! Hopefully he'd kill another person today and they'd be even closer to finding him. Just cross your fingers!_

Sam bitterly laughed at his morbid thoughts.

"We better check it out."

"Alright"

No one was around when they arrived at the house, including the cops. So breaking in wasn't an issue.

The familiar sight made Sam's stomach churn. The only comfort he took was that thankfully the bodies had been removed. The bloodstains though, didn't help. He remembered where each corpse's position and how they got to that position.

He shook his head trying to clear trying to clear his mind and focus on some sign or clue that would help them get Dean back.

His father came out of the restroom holding something gingerly in his hands. Sam saw that it was a lock of dirty blond colored hair.

"This is his, isn't it?" his father asked with a look of sorrow on his face. Sam nodded. "I found it under the sink, I guess they must've missed it. Both just stared at Dean's almost golden hair.

"You know when Dean was little Mary never wanted to cut his hair, she said it made him look adorable. So it grew out and he practically looked like a girl" he chuckled lightly at that.

"Then Mary died. He looks so much like your mother and it hurt to even look at him. I made him cut his hair, he didn't want to and he fought me tooth and nail to keep it. But then I managed to convince him."

Sam wondered how his dad managed to convince a stubborn 5- year- old to cut his hair. Sam was actually surprised by this revelation. Dean was always had his hair short and would constantly tease Sam about his 'girl hair'. If things were different at the moment, Sam was sure he would use the information he had just learned to get back at Dean. For all the years of teasing and names, he had to endure.

He looked at his dad and saw that he was lost in memory.

He looked down at the spot where both boys had been. He crouched down neat the spot and reached for it. Why? He didn't know.

The instant his fingers made contact his head started pulsing. He cried out in pain and felt himself falling. "Sam!" he heard his dad's voice yell.

-----

Maybe it wasn't that long. Any who sorry for the wait for another crappy chapter.

I'll be updating sooner...hopefully.

Please review! Thanks.


	9. Found

I'm so sorry! I have an extremely valid excuse (I think). I accidentally injured my computer and it needed to be fixed so I had no ways of updating a new chapter. I hope you forgive and know I would never abandon anyone!

Thank you to all of you who review and encourage me to keep going I love you like I love raspberry tea.

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? *Shakes head in denial*

Sam was surrounded in a blanket of darkness. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was pain. A searing, hot pain in his stomach as if a giant poker had been shoved into him. He gasped out in pain, the familiar, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. The demon he loathed for taking his brother was looking at him with derision.

"I didn't wasn't to have to do this" it was addressing him

"_Right" _he thought to himself "_a demon not wanting to inflict pain on someone that was a new one"._

"I know you don't think so, but this is for your own god Dean".

_Dean?_

"Please Dad, don't"

The words came out of his mouth but he realized it wasn't his own mouth that had spoken those words. It wasn't his blood he tasted in his mouth; they weren't his eyes he was seeing through, it wasn't his body that ached in pain, it wasn't his fear that he felt. It was Dean's.

"You disobeyed me Dean."

He felt an intense pressure in his head, as if his brain would expand so much it would break through his skull. He felt blood running down his nose, ears and eyes, turning his vision red. As the pain reached intolerable levels he was slowly seeping into sweet oblivion where the pain would stop. Before everything went dark Sam saw an overly expired calendar with a hotel name.

"Sam?" he felt tapping on his cheek "Sam?" he recognized his father's voice.

The pain in his head was dulling down to bearable levels where he could actually think somewhat clearly. With some effort, he managed to open his eyes that felt as if they had been stapled shut. He let out a groan.

"Are you okay son? What did you see?" his father's face came into view. At the question he was assaulted by memories of what he had just seen. He stood up suddenly but was attacked by vertigo and found himself stumbling back onto the bed. His father's strong, sturdy, hands were there to ease him.

"Take it easy Sam" his father advised.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"I should be asking you. You collapsed and I couldn't get you to wake up so I brought you back to our room."

Sam then told his father everything he had seen.

"So you were seeing everything Dean was?"

"Yes, but I felt it too, we need to get to him, now. He's in danger he could die."

"But why would the demon kill him?

"Why wouldn't he? He's a demon!" Sam was exasperated by his father's inaction to run out and save Dean.

"How do we even find him? We don't know where he is."

"Before I-Dean passed out I saw something in the room."

He turned on his laptop quickly putting to use the search engines.

"Got it" he said as he shut closed his computer and quickly gathering his weapons and heading out to the abandoned hotel Dean was. They pulled up to the impending building. They split up, John taking the bottom half and Sam taking the top floors. Sam rushed through every room until he reached the fifth floor and entered the room at the end. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the prone figure lying on the floor. Tears stung his eyes but he held them back. He surveyed the room to make sure that the demon wasn't around satisfied that he wasn't he rushed to Dean's side. Shallow breathes escaped Dean's mouth. There was blood on his face and shirt but thankfully the bleeding had stopped.

Sam fumbled for his phone and called John. "I found him, we're on the fifth floor, last room." He checked Dean's pulse and was satisfied to find he had a strong, steady beat. He heard his father's footsteps and saw him enter. John gaped at the sight of Dean.

"It's worse than it looks, I think." Sam tried to reassure his father and himself.

"Let's take him back to the hotel" his father suggested. Together they gathered Dean and slowly took him carefully down the creaky, old stairs. Once at the hotel they placed him on Sam's bed, the one farthest from the door. They quickly set up charms and protection spells around the room. To keep anything unwanted out. Sam filled a bowl with warm water and cleaned started to clean the blood from Dean's face with a towel.

A hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from completing his task. Dean was looking at him with his blue piercing eyes.

There ya go, I hope you liked it though I doubt it. Never again will I take that long I will take extra care of my laptop now!!

Please review, your reviews mean so much to me!


	10. The Truth

Uh..Hello all! How've you been? Good I hope.

Well you see the reason for why I took so long even after I promised not to is simple. You see something horrible happened to me.

I was playing around with my sister and she threw a pillow at me I fell and hit my head. I fell into a coma. Then I woke up but I had lost all of my memory!

Okay fine! I don't have an excuse. I really just lost my muse. However, an epiphany hit me I and decided to finish what I started! It makes me sad when a story I'm reading never gets finished nor updated. I don't want to be that kind of author so this is all for you!

If you're still reading sorry and thanks! =)

Here goes nothing!

* * *

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Dean suddenly jerked out of bed. He instantly regretted it, as the world seemed to lurch. Before he hit the floor there were arms supporting him. He flinched from the touch and struggled to get away but his struggles were in vain.

He had no strength and the arms holding him were strong and were unwavering in their hold. The fight in him quickly drained out. He sagged in defeat, his breath coming in pants from the effort. He was half dragged half lifted back into the bed.

Dean suddenly trying to bolt had caught Sam off guard. He quickly recovered though, and was able to catch Dean when he stumbled. He felt surprise and hurt when Dean fought to get away from him, but he wouldn't let go of his brother he had just gotten him back and he was not about to lose him. As soon as he felt Dean's waning strength give out, he hauled him to bed. He was concerned that with Dean's breathing, it sounded as if he had just run a marathon. He placed his hand on Dean's forehead and felt the sweat and heat.

He got the cloth he had earlier and swiped Dean's face.

"What are you doing?" Dean was unnerved by Sam's actions.

"Cooling you off"

"Why?" was the only thing he thought to say.

"You have a slight fever"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because you're my brother and I care for you"

There was a brief silence between them.

"So what's the story behind that? My father told me we _are _in fact brothers…so did we like have the same mother?"

"Yeah we did but also…" how could Sam break the whole truth to him?

"But also the same dad." Very easy apparently.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that really is impossible"

"Why is it so impossible to believe that we are fully related?"

"First of all you and I are nothing alike. You are full human raised by your father John Winchester here in this human world. I am a half demon raised by my father in hell. Are you starting to see how maybe we're not fully related? Personally I don't understand how my father could've mated with such a lowly human-"Don't you dare talk about our mother that way"

Sam was seething in anger at the way his older brother was talking about his mother. He knew if Dean were in his right mind, he would be appalled by the way he spoke of the woman who gave birth to them, cared for, and loved for the first 4 years of his life before she was cruelly ripped away from them.

Dean noticed Sam's anger and instead of feeling fear for the man's rage, he felt smug.

He had hit a sore spot.

"You wouldn't be saying these things if you were you"

"Oh really? And who is it that you think I am?"

So Sam did the only thing that he could think about doing, he told him everything.

Well there you go! I'm already on the next chapters so be assured I will update!


	11. Hoping, Wishing, Waiting

As promised here it is =)

Disclaimer: Until I win the lottery and maybe even then who knows.

Dean listened to everything that Sam said he never once interrupted he just listened.

Sam finished telling his story with a sigh, and waited for Dean to speak.

"No"

"Huh?"

"No, I just...No" he said it with resolution.

"No? No what? Dean I'm telling you the truth everything you've just heard is the truth!"

"And you expect me to believe you? Just like that? Really."

"I'm your brother damn it! If you can't even believe your brother who can you believe?"

"My father! Who is the only person I remember!"

"I just told you why that is! Fine if you don't believe here" he flung the picture that he had taken out of his wallet.

Dean looked at the photo in his hands. A slightly younger looking Sam was there and another man who he presumed was John. Then he saw himself, he looked different but it was still him. There was something about him that he couldn't really recognize, and then he realized what it was. It wasn't the eyes, it wasn't the clothes, it wasn't his skin that had a healthy glow from being in the sun, it wasn't even that he looked a different age. It was none of that.

It was the smile. That smile on his face. He looked happy. Never in his life with what he always thought was his father did he remember smiling like that.

This couldn't be real, it was an illusion, some type of spell concocted to deceive him into believing lies to get him against his father. Even as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation, he knew it was true. He couldn't sense witchcraft or a spell of any sort coming from the picture. Nothing, it was just his mind trying to come up with lies.

Dean's vision blurred with unshed tears and he felt an ache in his chest. His breath quickened he couldn't get in any air. What was happening to him? He was suffocating and racked with tremors all over his body that hurt his muscles.

He heard his name being called by Sam, he was saying something else too but he couldn't decipher what it was, his temples were pounding too loudly to hear anything. He saw Sam looking panicked, he got an overwhelming feeling to reassure him and comfort him that everything would eventually be fine but he couldn't even breathe let alone comfort his brother.

Sam instantly realized that Dean was having a panic attack and his hyperventilating would cause him to lose consciousness.

"Dean! Just breathe! Come on Dean listen to me! Calm down please!" he wasn't getting through to Dean as he noticed his brothers eyes close and almost immediately go slack.

Sam knew in a way it was better for Dean to rest but he didn't want him to get it by passing out from a panic attack.

All he could do now was wait for Dean to wake up. Hoping things would be better.

John entered the room with hope in his eyes that was quickly demolished once he saw that Dean was still out.

"Any change?" he sounded tired.

"He woke up a while ago"

"He did? What happened?"

"I told him the whole truth and he kind of freaked out. He-he had a panic attack and passed out"

John didn't know how to take the news of his son being so freaked out he lost consciousness.

Both men sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, before John got and locked himself in the bathroom.

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in; He was at a loss at what to do. He didn't know how to fix Dean, he didn't know what to do or say. He was feeling his already cracking foundation crumble even more under this despair.

He needed help, they all did and they needed it fast.

So how was that?

I hope I can keep up this updating thing! ;)


	12. Pieh

Yay I updated.

Thanks all for reading. I love you! And that's not just a line to get into your pants! J/K

Disclaimer: ='( *sobs uncontrollably, but quietly*

The first thing he realized, as he woke, was that someone was staring at him. Once he pried his heavy lids open, he saw that there was more than one person staring at him. Sam was sitting on the bed next to his and John was in the kitchen area.

He had no clue as to what his next move or theirs would be.

"How are you feeling" Sam was the first to break the silence. Dean felt slight annoyance by his concern and had a sudden urge to just say _fine, _and follow that up with some joke.

"I've been worse, I've been better" was what he said instead.

It was tense and awkward in the room and the addition of John didn't make it any easier on Dean. He did not know how to act and he did not know what to do with what Sam revealed to him earlier. Which he hated to admit had caused him such distress.

"Are you hungry? Dad brought you some food" before he could reply a bag landed at his lap. He tentatively took out its contents, which turned out to be a burger and fries. Dean took a small bite into the burger. After a few seconds of consideration, he devoured the whole thing in a just a few bites.

Sam and John were lighthearted at the sight and the moans of pleasure Dean was letting out with each bite. They were glad his appetite hadn't changed. There was hope of still having their Dean.

He finished off his remaining fries, licking the remaining salt from his fingers. Once everything he had in the bag was gone, he reclined on the bed, content and full.

"Don't tell me you're too full for some dessert?" he raised a brow in response.

"It's pie"

The demon furiously paced in the domain he currently inhabited. He warned Dean to stay away from the Winchesters but apparently that wasn't enough, they had to go and _rescue_ their so very beloved family member. They had stolen back the one he had stolen from them. Worse, it seemed that Dean was letting himself be rescued and taken care of. Well he would take care of those Winchesters soon enough and then he'd reclaim his pseudo son.

Sorry it was so short but isn't a little better than nothing?

More soon!…I hope…


	13. Trying Again

Ok so I kind of decided to give up on this story cause I lost my muse *sad face*.

Then out of nowhere, I decided I was not a quitter!

I hate others quitting on me but I was doing exactly what they do!

Plus I am an adult now and I have to see things through to the end!

So even if it takes me 100 years I will finish this!

I won't abandon those of you who I love and have stuck by me!

I swear to Castiel *who is the new God, I hear*

Without further ado, here you go:

After lunch, John pulled Sam aside to talk to him in private.

"I think I found someone who might be able to help us"

"Who?"

"Do you remember Bobby Singer?"

Sam was a little wary "Yeah you didn't part in good terms, something about a shotgun being mentioned?"

"Yeah well that was in the past. This outweighs anything that may have happened in the past."

"Alright" Sam conceded "When are we heading out to his place"

"Right now" John said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"OK" Usually Sam would argue that it was too soon but he was desperate to help Dean.

They started to pack their things; Dean watched them curiously from the bed wondering what would their plans be next.

"Dean we're heading out to see an old friend that can help us" John decided to inform Dean.

"What friend? And help with what?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm sure you don't remember him, Bobby Singer, and to help with you"

"Hmm...Nope doesn't ring a bell and what's wrong with me?"

"Aside from the obvious-" John started.

"What the fuck? There's nothing wrong with me! Maybe it's both of you that should get checked out, thinking you can fix me when there's obviously nothing wrong!" Now he was just getting annoyed.

"Dean please you have to understand that you're not you!" Now it was Sam's turn to put in his input.

"And you don't get that the Dean you knew and loved is dead and gone! This is who I am, this is all that I remember, how can you ask me to be someone who I don't even know? Maybe I was different before but what's done can't be undone! So. Get. Over. It!"

The outburst left Dean panting and the other two Winchesters staring in shocked silence.

Maybe Dean was right, but to agree with what this Dean said would mean that their Dean was…

"NO!" John shouted startling Sam and Dean.

"You are Dean Winchester; you are my son and Sam's brother! No matter what has happened or been done to you, you will always be the same person! Can't you see? Even through all the changes you've gone through you're still in there! Regardless you're somehow the same person!"

And he was right; the little things that others would dismiss or not recognize as solely being _Dean_ Characteristics were there.

Sam realized what his father meant, by his eating habits and snarky attitude.

"Now we are going to pack and we are heading to Bobby's, once we get there we will try to find a way to reverse what the demon did to you and if there is no way to help you (he tried to avoid the word fix for Dean's sake) then we will deal with it when the time comes."

"And who says I want to be changed? Don't you think maybe I like who I am!"

Sam and John gasped at that.

"You can't possibly like the way you are the life you'll lead of killing innocent people?" John was shocked by his son's words.

"And why not? Who's to say I don't love it? Love the blood, the screams, the death, mmmh" He closed his eyes to show just how much pleasure he got from it.

"You don't" Sam said bluntly.

"What?"

"You don't enjoy it the blood, the death of those innocents, you don't like it" Sam insisted

"Oh yeah? And how the fuck would you know?" Dean challenged.

"Because I saw and felt it all. I saw your pain, your regret when you killed those little boys, those two brothers that reminded you of someone but you didn't know who. They reminded you of us, didn't they?"

"What? How could you possible know that!" Dean accused.

"Through a vision, that's how I felt and saw it all and that's how I know you can't possibly want that life."

"Well you…" Dean didn't know what he could possibly say in his defense.

He knew that what Sam had said was right but he couldn't admit it because he knew the instant he did his demon father would be there to painfully remind him, what he was raised to be.

Just like last time, when his human emotions prevented him from torturing and killing that human girl. He shuddered at the memory of the pain his demon father inflicted on him for his failure But then Sam and John had found him and it seemed that they wanted to help him, but he wasn't sure..

Dean looked away from Sam and John's faces. He lowered his gaze to his lap.

Sam took Dean's silence and lack of fight as a triumph that maybe he had gotten through to Dean.

John was pleased as well.

Without any more words said between any of the Winchester men, they packed up their remaining things to head out to Bobby's house.

Omg ok so how was that? I meant to use Missouri as the one to help them but then I was like 'we haven't seen her in like 10 years lol plus she was mean to Dean' *my poor baby* so I decided Bobby! Yay! Any suggestions as to what you wanna see are welcome!


	14. A Continuation

Yaya I'm updating as I promised!

Word document is being a douche bag (or maybe it's just my douchey computer) deleting every single document I ever had in existence without any possible way to ever get them back! *Wails in horror and pain* but I'm getting over it and slowly moving on. =,(

BTW this is super OOC Idk why I didn't mention it the first chapter lol. Or did I? Hmmm...my Alzheimer's is acting up again.

* * *

It was a bit of a challenge to get Dean in the car but luckily with his weakened condition, there wasn't much of a struggle and he was comfortably laid out in the back seat of the impala.

A couple of hours into the drive and Dean was lulled into a peaceful sleep by the soft purrs of the impala. Another Dean characteristic, finding comfort and sleep in his beloved car.

John decided to drive as Sam did some research reading several books hoping he might find some form of help.

They finally arrived at Bobby's by night fall. They could see that Bobby was home by the lights that were turned on, waiting for them.

They woke Dean up and led him to Bobby's porch. They knocked the door and the door was immediately opened to reveal a scruffy, tired looking hunter.

"What are you standing there for? Come in you idjits." he told them.

"Nice to see you too" John said and mumbled under his breath "I guess."

Once they entered the house Dean hissed at the strange almost painful sensation he got when he passed the doorway. Looking around he realized why.

The house was covered in dozens of symbols to repel demons and him being half one would of course be somewhat affected.

The other men noticed Dean's face grimacing in discomfort and also realized why. Sam of course was worried about his brother.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"You don't look fine" he countered.

"Whatever"

John was slightly amused by their small banter that reminded him of how the boys used to be but he was also concerned that Dean was affected by the warding that was meant to keep evil out.

Luckily they came to the place that would hopefully help them with that problem.

"So what have you got for us Bobby" John decided it was best to head straight to business.

"I've been researching the demon you told me about and I ain't got good news for ya."

"What is it?" both of the Winchester's were worried.

"What the demon did to yer boy there ain't no way to reverse it."

"What! But there has to be a way! Why did we come all the way here if you were just gonna give us bad news!"

"Calm yer horses I told ya I found a way to help you not a way to reverse it."

"Then how can you help us?"

"With a spell."

"And what can this spell do?"

"Well it can give yer boy back his memories"

Though they couldn't completely reverse what had been done to Dean, the thought of him remembering who he was, was just as good.

Bobby showed his 'guests' to their rooms. Once they were settled John decided to look over the spell Bobby mentioned. He told Sam to keep an eye on Dean.

And that was where the boys were 3 hours later sitting in their room.

Dean was wondering if he really wanted to remember, and if he could even voice his opinion. He was pretty sure that anything he said would be dismissed.

Maybe this was a good thing. He would have a family who it seemed loved and cared him. His demon father rarely, if ever, showed him he cared for him other than as an object that he owned.

Sam was also lost in thought wondering if Dean would fight them in this. Would he object to remembering who he was? What would they do if Dean fought them in this? Maybe he just needed to talk to Dean about it.

"So.." he didn't know where to start.

"Yeah..." Dean had some clue where Sam was headed but he didn't know how to respond either.

"W-What do you...um..." **cough, **God this was awkward.

"I'm not happy about this" Dean decided to voice his thoughts.

"But.."

"Let me finish" Dean interrupted "I'm not happy because I don't know what the demon will do to me or your guys when we do this. He's a mean sonuvabitch and I know when I remember who I am he'll, I don't know make me forget again or torture you for making me remember. Maybe he'll just kill us all. Whose to say, he is a demon after all."

Sam finally understood what Dean was trying to say. He didn't want to do it because he was afraid of the demon harming them. That was so like his brother worrying about the well being of others it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about him Dean. We got you away from him and we won't let him harm anyone again. I promise."

He didn't know why but his brother's reassurance made him feel better.

Perhaps things would turn out ok and remembering his past life would be a good thing, especially if he got to remember a brother who cared this much about him and was always there for him to look after him.

"Ok, let's do this thing"

"Really? I mean that's great but are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Great let me go check how Bobby and Dad are doing"

Dean nodded his agreement.

So with that Sam went downstairs.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to go a week longer without his real _Dean._

* * *

Woot woot another chapter! Even though I chose Bobby over Missouri, I'm not very good with his character lol so I'm tending to avoid much dialog from him lol.

Plus I still remember his betrayal of not telling Dean ...oh crap this is kind of spoilerish I better stop now lol but I think you guys know of Bobby's kind of betrayal.

More soon I hope =)


	15. New Hope

No blabbering this time just story!:

* * *

Sam found Bobby and John looking over an old text discussing it intently.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. They both looked up.

"Dean's ready and willing to do this" he announced

"I thought we'd get more of a fight out of him" Not that John was complaining

"Yeah about that, he kind of told me why he was against it in the first place"

"Well what was it?"

"He was worried about the demon retaliating towards us"

"That sonuvabitch" John said in a Dean like manner.

"Tell him not to worry we'll take care of that bastard soon enough so he can never get near my son again." John said with vehemence.

"Yeah tell that boy he ain't got nothing to fear being here, my house is one of the most protected places, nothing and I mean nearly nothing can bust in here. I made sure of that myself." Bobby reassured as well.

Sam nodded feeling much better talking to Bobby and John.

"So when can we do this thing?"

"Later tonight"

"Great"

"But there's something Dean should know about this thing"John warned.

"What?"

"It ain't gonna be easy and it's gonna be well...painful." Bobby said unhappily.

"What? But I don't want my brother to shave to suffer any more pain than he already has!"

"I know Sam but there isn't any other option"

"Fine let me talk to him first"

"Alright"

Sam once again climbed the stairs to see his brother and warn him of what was ahead of him.

He found Dean exactly where he left him, resting cozily on his bed.

"Hey Dean you hungry?"

"Yeah I could eat. So what did they tell you?"

"Well.." he was hoping Dean wouldn't back out of it but he would completely understand if he didn't want to go through with it.

"Well this spell is complicated and it's also gonna be painful."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean if that's all, aren't you worried or scared?"

"Of a complicated, painful spell?"

"Well yes of course"

"Of course not Sammy, being raised by that demon, I'm used to it by now I had to get used cause if I didn't I'd be dead"

Seeing Sam's face covered in horror and sadness made him almost regret telling the kid that, almost.

"I'm so sorry Dean" Sam was feeling extremely guilty knowing that his brother had to suffer through that. Knowing if he had only been quicker he could've saved his brother and he wouldn't have had to suffer a life time of torture and who knows what else by the hands of that demon.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't that bad" he tried to make Sam feel better.

"Not that bad! How can you tell me years, decades, of suffering torture and pain from that monster was 'not that bad!"

"Dude chill like I said it wasn't that bad and I got used to it so like I said don't worry about it."

Sam just shook his head trying to rein in the tears that were threatening to fall. He took some deep breaths to try and get a hold of his emotions, knowing that Dean didn't need to see him in such a state.

"I'm gonna go get you some lunch" he decided was the best and only thing he could do at the moment.

He just hoped once Dean remembered everything, he would forget the other part of his 'life'.

He made them some sandwiches since he didn't feel like being so far away from his brother.

Dean once again ate his food with much gusto, even if they were just simple sandwiches.

Once it was later in the night they decided it was time to perform the ritual that the spell entailed.

A giant circle with many layers of symbols and characters was drawn in Bobby's living room floor.

"Ok boy ready for this?"

Dean just nodded.

"Ok this is the first part of the spell you have to drink this and we'll recite the spell. It's pretty long spell."

Bobby handed Dean the concoction that tasted like tar to Dean. He grimaced at the taste but managed to swallow it all.

"Ok now stand in the middle of the circle"

Once Dean stood in the middle Bobby started to read the incantation.

It seemed like hours passed and nothing was happening. Dean was beginning to doubt that they were even doing the spell right. Wasn't there suppose to be some pain?

Then out of nowhere a blinding pain struck him. His knees buckled and he landed on the floor panting harshly.

"Dean!" Sam yelled rushing towards his brother. John went to stop him "Sam this is part of the spell we can't interfere"

"But-"

"This is part of the spell don't worry it won't last much longer"

"Fine" Sam said but he didn't have to like it.

The pain was something Dean could say he never felt before and he had felt a lot of pain through out his life. It was like he was being crushed and pulled apart from the limbs at the same time. He didn't know how long it lasted but to him it seemed like an eternity.

Finally after what seemed like days, weeks, years to him it stopped and he collapsed into the dark oblivion that took his pain and worries away.

* * *

Hurray! Dean's gonna remember now! Or is he..? dun dun dun and where is that pesky demon hiding anyways? Till next time you'll have to wait and see.


	16. Twisted Dream

Yay I updated and it didn't take me like a year! Just a few weeks….

Nothing belongs to me! Just my crazy thoughts, hopes and dreams *le sigh*

~~~Warning: There be a lot of Dean angst and self-loathing ahead, yes more so than usual.

_As a boy he was taught he was the bad one_

_One the good, he the other the protector_

_He will walk into the river_

_60 years held down by his brother_

_10 years with the ghost of his father_

_This is the world we live in_

_It's not the one I choose but it's the one we're given_

As the world slowly came back into existence, so did the pain that was always associated with living. His head was pounding viciously. He faintly struggled with his brain to try and recall what led him to be in this current predicament. For a couple of seconds there was nothing, but then, in an instant, it hit him. It hit him like a semi hits a squirrel in the road, with a ton of force. Thousands of pounds of metal and rubber rolling over a tiny body smashed and pulverized to an unrecognizable form with no chance of survival.

Dean gasped out as thousands of images were suddenly being filtered into his brain. It seemed like years but in reality it was probably just a few seconds before the stream ceased. It left him shaking as he broke out in a cold sweat. He tried to regulate his panicked breathing by taking slowly steady breaths.

When he regained his composure, as much as he could anyways, he focused on the flashes of memories that had just bombarded his brain. He remembered his mother, her blonde flowing hair, her pretty smile, her sweet voice filled with love and reassurances. He remembered his father firm yet gentle, always guiding him and showing him the way. Then he remembered the fire. His mother was no longer there and where once stood his warm, caring father, only remained a cold shadow. He remembered his Sammy always a bundle of joy and energy. He took his mother's as well as some of his father's place in raising his little brother. He watched him grow into a moody, sullen teenager who wanted nothing to do with the 'family business'.

Then one day that young boy that was once so much smaller than him, disappeared. Literally he was gone, off to live a normal life that didn't include the tiny family he had. He cut off all ties and made it abundantly clear he didn't want anything to do with them when calls, texts, and letters where all ignored.

A small hole in Dean's heart was made when Sammy departed to Stanford. He was left with a pale imitation of his father, yet he still tried to make it work. He devoted himself to the hunt always trying to please. It was obvious though that he just wasn't good enough. That moment when they split to do separate hunts and then his father was also gone. Dean was left on his own, abandoned by the only family he had. His actions and effort were all for nothing. Even at his best, he wasn't 'good enough'. He wasn't fast enough, strong enough, smart enough, and brave enough he just wasn't _enough_.

Regardless of his rejection he still reached out to his brother hoping he would care enough, if not for him, then for their father. He had his brother back but it cost his little brother his normal life and the love of his life.

Dean tried to patch them back together as best as he could. At times he could fool himself into believing everything was back to normal with his little brother. Yet there were times when even he, Dean Winchester, with his joking, guns, drinking and women couldn't fool his own self into believing things were okay or ever would be again.

Then that thing came along. That demon, that monster, his father. It stripped him of everything that made him _Dean Winchester. _It molded him to his own plaything in the fiery depths of hell. Where the sun never shone but was very well lit by burning hellfire. It taunted, ridiculed and hurt him mercilessly but it never set its expectations as high as his own family had. Never expected the impossible and then some, from him, like his dad and brother had. He was tortured and taught how to torture and he learned how to love it. He learned how to survive off of the suffering of others.

Then they came here.

And now everything was meshed in his head and he didn't know what to do with it. He remembered his previous life as well as this one. He was a blend of both.

He loved Sam and Dad and always would and he was sure now that he remembered them he would die for them: Even if the same couldn't be said for them. However, he still remembered the pain and rejection that they threw in his face. He remembered how a demon, a bloody frickin _demon_, did not set such high expectations of him as his human family had.

He set his thoughts away for a later moment.

Now it was time to face the real world.

His eyes snapped open and he recognized his surroundings as being one of Bobby's rooms, that's right, he remembered, they were at Bobby's. They needed help to _fix_ him.

He got up from the bed and made his way downstairs. He stood in the threshold of the kitchen, where they were his family was. They were at the kitchen table huddled over their coffee and books. They were in deep concentration and didn't notice him right away. He cleared his throat in hopes at getting their attention.

Three heads shot up at once. Their eyes were filled with hope and fear. Sam was the first to slowly make his way over to him. He stared deeply into Dean's eyes and he must've seen something because he launched himself into a strong, breath stealing, crushing hug.

"Dean" that one simple name seemed to speak a million different things and emotions all at once.

Sam had seen the change in Dean's eyes instantly; they were no longer that cold, crystal blue, color. They were green again, but still not completely the same as before. In the inner rings of his eyes were blue. Even with this small change though, Sam knew it was Dean again.

That was all the initiative John needed to rush over and hug both of his sons.

Bobby stood off from the small family giving them their moment.

"Guys, seriously, can't breathe"

It was such a Dean thing, that they couldn't help but laugh in relief.

They let up on the hug and led him to a chair.

"How do you feel?"

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Are you in pain?"

"What do you remember?"

They both barraged him with questions at once. Bobby saw the exasperation on Dean's face and decided to help the kid out.

"Enough!"

That shut them both up.

"Give him a chance to breathe and put in a word or two, sheesh, idjits."

Now that made Dean laugh, seeing their faces on being told off by Bobby.

It warmed their hearts to hear an honest to god laugh from _their _Dean.

The demon was in rage as it realized what they had done to his son. He was back to being their little pawn. He realized that he needed to act quickly now. They were a bigger threat than he ever imagined a few measly humans could be.

He located where they currently resided and decided to make his way over to pay them a surprise visit.

Sorry I had to end it there, that's all for today.

Let me know what u think. If you want.

Thanks! loves you all!


	17. Dramatic Loss

Note thingy: I'm still here! I'm not dead! My internet however is dead. That's why I haven't done much. I've resorted to stealing strangers' wifi! *cries* but it is low, crappy wifi, that constantly disconnects and barely functions! But I haven't given up!

I've been rambling I'll get to the point already!

It seemed logical at the time to relax for just a little while, for only a moment.

He should've known better.

The three watch joyously as Dean shoveled food into his mouth. They finally thought that with Dean remembering his real life, things would work out now. It didn't occur to them that things could go south or turn sour.

It began slowly with the usual signs, the lights started to flicker, the sky outside that was a soft blue darkened to a threatening gray, the temperature began to dramatically drop. They were so lost and caught up in their moment of happiness that they neglected for a moment to think of the many threats they stilled faced. Including the one that currently brought them to this situation.

Bobby, Sam and John reached for their weapons while Dean froze in horror, dread and in what some might consider anticipation.

They all felt the ground tremble and in an instant that's when it happened. The windows were all blasted inward showering the residents within with glass. Sam did his best to shield his older brother that considering his reverse in age might actually be considered the youngest now. Dean of course didn't appreciate being taken care of as if he was fragile and weak.

As soon as the assault started it ceased. The small band of hunters stared around in expectation of what the next onslaught might be.

They all felt it before they saw it. In a blink of an eye the demon that had stolen Dean from them and twisted him into a whole 'nother being was before them. It grinned wickedly at them. It was clear that they amused.

"Dean my boy so good to see you're all better" it sneered.

"No thanks to you!" yelled Sam in anger towards the monster.

It turned its gaze to Sam "Now what do you mean by that?" It chuckled darkly.

"You're the one that hurt Dean to begin with!"

"Dean is my son; I could never hurt him without reason"

John growled at what the demon's words "He isn't your son!"

"Oh I don't know about that, after all I did raise him from infancy, I looked after him, cared for him. I taught him how to survive, how to be strong"

"How to kill you mean!" Bobby made his own input.

"Well we must do what we can to live" once again it settled its smirk in Dean's direction "What's the matter son, why so quiet? Aren't you happy to see your old man?"

Dean didn't know how to respond he was having an internal war with his emotions. Hate, fear, respect and could it be…love? All were trying to take control. Deciding where he stood with this creature. He hated it for being a demon, for killing innocents, but at the same time it was right, it had raised him all of his life and regardless of his life before the demon came along he still remembered his life with it in hell.

"Enough of this, I've come to collect my son" it had enough of their small talk.

"NO!" Everyone yelled except for Dean who was still contemplating his inner emotions and thoughts.

"And what exactly are three measly humans going to do to stop me?"

Sam noticed that it hadn't included Dean and was actually starting to worry on Dean's quietness. Was he considering going with the demon? Even after regaining his memories did he still see it as his father?

"Hmmph" the demon stepped closer to their direction. They all tensed as it stepped closer to them. It suddenly ceased its movements and looked around in surprise and anger.

Bobby smirked knowingly "Gotcha!" head turned towards the ceiling where a devil's trap was drawn. The demon snarled its rage at them.

Its look of rage quickly changed to pleading "Dean, son, please help me" Dean was surprised as the demon formerly known as his father pleaded at him for help.

Dean however remained stock still. Seeing that Dean wasn't moving to aid him it's face once again shifted to stern "Dean you will release me or you won't like the consequences once I'm free from here"

That got his attention; he took a small step towards it. "Dean!" John growled at his son "Step back". Dean immediately did what John ordered him to do.

"Dean" once again the demon tried. Dean was torn between his two father figures. He feared and respected them both but the demon won in the fear department.

"Dean remembered what happened to that human girl? How you had a change of heart and didn't want to hurt her? And remember how even though you refused to do as I ordered she ended up dying soooo much worse by my hands?" Dean slightly shuddered at the memories. "And remember your punishment? Well if you don't do as you're told I will kill these humans and I won't do it pleasantly I'll do it 10 times worse than I did to that girl and once I have you will be punished just as bad for disobeying me!"

At that threat Dean knew he had no choice, he couldn't let his family be hurt by this monster. Sam saw Dean's face set with his mind made up and decided to interfere.

"Dean don't listen to it! It's just trying to get you to help it because it knows it's done. We're going to kill it once and for all".

The demon growled its annoyance at Sam before it started to laugh "Really? I'm 'done'? Well we'll see about that" It started to chant very quickly under its breathe and the room once again began to shake. They had no clue as to what the demon was doing and it was frightening.

Bobby realized what it was doing when his ceiling began to split, rubble crumbled to the ground and the devil's trap cracked right through the middle.

The demon smiled triumphantly "Now that's better" it said before Bobby, John and Sam were flung in the air and crashed into the walls.

"Dean I did warn you"

"No please don't!"

"Really now, begging? How low these humans have made you sink" it shook its head in disappointment.

"I'll do whatever you want father, just please let them go" Dean was begging now.

As John got his bearings bake from being thrown heard their conversation. His heart ached in pain at Dean calling their enemy, father.

Sam quickly stood "Dean don't!"

Dean looked at Sam with sadness and regret "I have to Sammy; it's the only way to keep you guys safe".

"Oh how sweet Dean caring about his little family, don't worry son I'll remedy that soon enough" It sneered in disgust at them.

"You keep your filthy hands off of my son!" John was feeling dread at their current situation.

"Don't worry John I'll take care of Dean so very good, once I'm through with him, he'll be what I've always wanted. Come now Dean"

Dean walked over to his demon 'father', head lowered down in defeat and fear of what his punishment would be.

"Dean please don't" once again Sam tried "don't go with it, don't leave us!" he pleaded.

"I don't have a choice" he smiled sadly at him "take care" he said before he and the demon disappeared.

Sam sunk to his knees in defeat, tears pouring from his eyes. John howled in rage and pain at having his son taken away from him again.

Bobby looked incredibly distressed and pained by the occurrences.

"We're getting him back" John said with a stern face "we're getting him back for good and this time we won't lose him because we are killing that bastard demon!"

Sam was surprised by his dad but at the same time glad. They were getting Dean, his brother, back once and for all.

THE END

…omg jk!

Note thingy: I was jk not the end like 3 more chapters! Yay! I feel good about doing stuff!


	18. A Success Story of Sorts

REAL LIFE HAS BEEN KICKING MY ARSE. MY AUNT JUST PASSED AWAY A FEW MONTHS AGO. MY MOM WAS LEFT GUARDIANSHIP OF MY TEENAGE COUSIN WHOSE FATHER PASSED AWAY WHEN SHE WAS A SMALL CHILD. SO YEAH UPDATING DIDN'T SEEM LIKE A PRIORITY WHEN DEALING WITH A GRIEVING MOM AND LITTLE COUSIN.

PLUS I SWEAR TO CASTIEL THAT I HAD NO INTERNET ACCESS. LIKE NONE, ZERO! I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT AND NOW I HAVE FULL ACCESS SO HOPEFULLY I WILL FINISH THIS SOON!

THANKS TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. I DIDN'T GET TO REPLY TO ALL CUS OF MY LACK OF INTERNET!

BUT STILL IT REALLY HELPS AND MAKES ME FEEL BETTER AND GIVES ME INSPIRATION SO THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITHOUT YOU!

I CAN'T PROMISE A SPEEDY UPDATE BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU I'M TRYING MY DARNDEST!

I'LL SHUT UP NOW!

* * *

The demon and Dean appeared in the middle of what looked like nowhere, but Dean knew better than that. Just as soon as the thought  
passed through his brain the demon chanted some words before what looked like a passage way appeared out of nowhere.

The demon walked into it and Dean followed knowing it was futile to try and run away.

It was dark inside the cave like passage way. The demon snapped its fingers and light flooded the cave. Dean saw a slab of stone placed in the middle of the room with a table next to it. Dean was instantly chilled by fear by what was on the table. Various, knives and instruments lay on the small table.

He knew what was about to come but he wasn't ready for it, nobody could ever be ready for constant torture and agony.

"Now Dean you knew this was coming" Dean nodded his acceptance knowing there was no point in trying to plead or fight.

The demon steered Dean in the direction of the stone slab. He told Dean to take off his clothes and then Dean remained in nothing but boxers.

He was guided to the slab and laid on his back the demon cuffed his wrists and ankles to cuffs attached to the stone making sure he could not move or get away.

It was about to begin but Dean tried to make himself feel better knowing that his family was safe.

He braced himself as the demon chose his first instrument.

* * *

Sam was extremely frustrated looking for answers in texts that seemed to have no answers whatsoever.

As soon as the demon departed the three men started digging through the books. They were split between looking for a way to locate Dean and also a way to get rid of the demon, permanently.

They had been at it for hours and they all worried about what tortures the demon might be inflicting on Dean.

They recalled his last chilling words and hoped to find the damn solution before it was too late.

Dean cried out in pain as another cut was made added to his exposed flesh. He was covered in blood, tears and lacerations painfully dealt out by the demon. The worst part was that Dean knew the demon was barely warming up before he started on the real torture and he didn't know if he could survive it this time.

All he could do was hold on to the thoughts of his family.

Sam's head started to pound as he grew more angry and distressed.

He looked at dozens of books yet there was nothing and from the glum looks on John and Bobby's face, it seemed that they hadn't found anything either.

He headed into the restroom to get some pain meds for his quickly growing migraine.

He hoped swallowing a few pills might dull the pain so he could put all of his attention solely on his brother. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to maintain calm.

And then it hit him, a vision.

He gripped his head in pain as the images forced their way into his mind. He felt his body hit the floor as he was lost to the images.

John heard the thud of a body and called out for Sam and when he didn't receive a response he quickly made his way over to the bathroom. The sight that greeted him was Sam writhing and twitching on the floor, his face scrunched up in obvious pain.

He didn't know what to do or how to help. All he could do was wait for the 'attack' to end. As soon as it passed and Sam's body lay still he kneeled over his prone figure. He gently tapped his face, trying to coax him awake by calling out his name. Sam's eyelids parted slightly as he squinted at his father.

"Sam? Are you with me?" He was reminded of the first time he experienced one of Sam's visions, he felt the same worry and fear.

"Ow" breathed out Sam. John helped him sit up slowly.

"What did you see?"

He hoped it was something that could help them find Dean.

As if reading his mind "It was Dean, oh god the things it was doing to him!" Sam's face was ashen, all color drained out and an expression that showed pure horror.

"Did you see where they were?"

"They were in some type of cave but that's all that I saw."

John's face dropped "Is that it? Nothing? No clue to finding your brother? Think Sam!"

"I am!"

John's insistence was only helping his head ache even worse than what it already was.

"All I could see was Dean and the demon in some sort of cave, that's all I couldn't even tell if it was day or night time".

Both of the Winchesters were upset over this vision that seemed useless and only served to remind them that their loved one was being currently tortured.

When they thought hope was lost they heard Bobby's magical voice "Guys I think I found something!"

That caught their attention.

They stumbled over to the room Bobby was in. "What did you find!"

"I found this ritual that might be able to get rid of the demon, not kill it, but lock it away for millennium or two"

"That's great but what good is that to us if we can't even find that monster or my son!"

Bobby deflated at that.

"Dad come on give Bobby a break at least he found us a solution for when we do find Dean".

John just sighed and opened another book "damn it! What the fuck was that point of your vision if it couldn't even help us!"

"I don't know Dad" Sam just looked down at his feet forlornly.

"What? Wait you had a vision?" Bobby inquired. Sam nodded head still head down.

"What did you see?"

"Not much just the demon torturing Dean in some cave"

"My God that's great!"

John and Sam stared at Bobby in horror.

"No not the torturing part! Your visions it's a way to help us find Dean!" he started looking through his pile of books excitedly.

"Bobby what do you mean? How can a vision that gives us no clue as to where they are located, help us?"

"There's a spell" Again with the spells, Sam was getting tired of spells and rituals but if they helped find his brother he'd bite his tongue.

"Aha!" it seemed he had found what he was looking for. "Here it is, it's a locator spell, and ya need to have some type of link or bond between the person yer looking for".

"And with the link I have with my visions of Dean…" Sam finished for him. "Bobby that's great!"

Finally things were looking up for them.

* * *

I HATE THAT I WRITE 9435673612340948 PAGES AND IT COMES OUT TO LIKE A PARAGRAPH! GRR…

DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT HOW RANDOMLY BOBBY ALWAYS FINDS A SPELL TO HELP THEM! LOL I MISS BOBBY! COME BACK! DEAN NEEDS YOU…

ANYWHO MORE SOON!

*Note thingy that no one reads: Omg have u guys seen Misha as a priest? I've read a lot of priest Cas fics out there but it finally happened! Lol ok it happened a while back but still I just found out!*


End file.
